


Just a Taste.

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Oral, icetai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a smut for a friend's birthday.</p><p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste.

She had on lipgloss. It wasn’t an abnormal thing, really, but he was still getting used to it.

Emil kissed her lightly sticky pink lips again, not quite aware of his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. It was something sweet enough to be on a girl like Mei. He wasn’t sure what flavor it was but whatever it is, it suited her. 

He was still getting used to a lot of things, like the way she plays with his hair when they kiss in his room and how her soft legs wrap around him and seem to pull him closer every time... and even just the kissing and dating thing in general. He’s an absolute stranger to love and relationships but... he’s trying. To him, she’s worth the effort. 

“Emil,” She giggled his name against his mouth. “That tickles. Are you going to do that every time I kiss you with lipgloss on?” 

“Er...” He pressed the kiss onto her top lip. Strawberry, he guessed. He liked it. “I only do it because you taste good.”

“You’re too cute.” She laughed again, pushing her fingers through his white-blond hair. 

“I am not cute,” He mumbles. “You’re cute.”

“Mm. I know.” She replied with a quiet sigh, slowly raising her hips to roll against him as his lips moves to mouth the pulse point of her neck. “But I still think you’re cute.” 

Blushing at the friction against the front of his jeans, Emil responded with a few more gentle, drawn out kisses to her skin. 

“Mei? Can I... um-” He tried to ask, his voice trailing off in apprehension. He knows what he wants to ask for but he’s not sure how to do it. 

“Can you..?” She asked softly, hoping to coax it out of the endearingly shy boy. “Go ahead, you can ask me.” 

“Can-...” He tried again, embarrassment heating up his pale features in the process. He hid it by nuzzling below her ear. “Can I go.. down.. on you?” 

“Wh-?” She stuttered, confused. “I didn’t think you were interested in sex stuff.” 

“Well- yeah, for the most part, I guess,” He admitted quietly, raising his head and smiling a nervous little smile. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try and make you happy, right? I mean, only if you want me to,” 

She looked up at him for a second... and grinned. “I want you to.” 

“Really?” He blinked. 

“Yes, really.” Mei rolled her brown eyes and stole a quick peck to the lips. Like she’d say no to a request like that. “Do it.” 

Emil returned the peck before he moved to push up her skirt and strip away her stripe patterned underwear. While he had some plan in his head and some bits of unsavory advice floating in his mind, he had no idea what he was doing. He kissed her newly bare hips and running his fingers up her thighs and to her rear, feeling the goosebumps form where his lips and hands touched. That seems like a good sign. 

“Let me know how you feel, okay?” He said and pressed a patch of kisses onto her inner thigh. 

“I will.” She breathed, watching him in anticipation. A warm shiver shot up her spine when the first brief broad sweep of his tongue brushed against her wet pink clit. He looked up at her with questioning blue-purple eyes. 

“Hey, don’t stop.” She said, draping her legs over his shoulders encouragingly. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled before tasting her again and again, testing the waters by slowly licking and prodding her sex. Gaining confidence through Mei’s breathy little moans, he goes a little faster. It’s amazing to him to feel her whole body writhe in pleasure with every stroke of his tongue and suck of his lips.

“Have you done this before?” Mei whined, balling her fists in the sheets. She bites back a noise when he hums a no. “Whatever, just keep going.”

Emil laughed inwardly and did just as she said. He tasted and teased her to the point where her pleasure arched spine tilted her narrow hips and she began to pant his name past her heavy breaths. He looked up, watching her chest heave as she came, licking up her juices and bringing her through her aftershocks. 

When all was said and done, he lifted his head and wiped his mouth. “Was that okay?” 

She simply nodded, still a little out of breath. 

“How about a kiss?” He asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Gross, Emil.” She huffed and rolled her eyes as he curled up beside her. 

“I know, I’m kidding.” He chuckled, making himself comfortable. 

She scooted into his arms and kisses his cheek. “How was it for you?” 

“Not so bad.” He said, pushing back some of her hair. “We’ll have to do it again some time.” 


End file.
